


Sleepless

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e06, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A REAL reunion between Hal and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Matt is relieved when he sees that Hal is alone in his bedroll.  He doesn't know Isabella so he can't trust her.  And he wants to spend time with Hal, not with some stranger.

“Hey buddy!” Hal says cheerily.

“Hey,” Matt says, not nearly so cheery.

“You okay?  Was Ben a big nerd while I was gone?” Hal asks, patting the space next to him.

Matt thinks about how Ben has seemed sadder than usual since Maggie got her spikes out.  Yeah, usually he likes to joke with Hal about what big nerds Ben and Dad are, but he's not feeling it right now.  So he just shrugs a little.

“Ben’s alright to hang out with,” Matt finally says.  He doesn't want to be the reason why his brothers fight more, so he quickly adds, “and he made sure I didn't wander off and that I ate and everything like that.”

Hal's face softens and he drapes his arms over Matt’s shoulders.  “Good.  I'm glad that he was there to watch out for you.”

“I'm sorry that Pope took you.  It's my fault,” Matt says.

“What?  No, it's not,” Hal says.  “It's only Pope’s fault.”

“He was my friend,” Matt says quietly.  “Everyone said he shouldn't be, but he still was.  You and Dad and Ben were right.”

Hal presses his lips to the top of his head.  “That doesn't make this your fault.” 

Matt just shrugs.  Maybe it feels like it's his fault because part of him is sad that Pope is dead.  Which is stupid because he hurt Hal and Dad.

“Come on, something is up with you,” Hal says, nudging him.  “What’s wrong?”

“I was just scared,” Matt says and he hates being a little kid a lot of the time, but it's nice when he's trying to not answer questions like that.  Everyone believes he’d get scared like a baby, even after everything.

“I'm okay now,” Hal reassures him.  “Thanks to Dad and Isabella.”

Matt tries not to bristle at the mention of Isabella.

“Good,” Matt says, trying to sound chipper.

“Wanna stay here tonight?” Hal asks.

Matt nods and Hal smiles.

“I love you, buddy,” Hal says quietly once they're snuggled up together.

“I love you too,” Matt says back.

Matt doesn't sleep that night.


End file.
